Birth
by 191026
Summary: With Trish going missing, Dante must rely on help from the almost powerless Nero in finding her before her time runs out. Faces from the past haunt his every move, desperate to force him into a world where pain and torture is reality. Hentai and YAOI
1. Beginnings

**Hey there! This is my first Devil May Cry fic! It is set after all of the games so, I get to make up the rules!**

**Anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER - I AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THE WRITING OF THIS FIC. ALL CHARACTERS BAR ONE (MENTIONED LATER) BELONG TO CAPCOM!**

**Warnings - Hentai, yaoi, bad language, violence, itsy bit of angst!**

**Hope it's not too rusty!**

**Second chapter is half way written!**

**Enjoy**

**191026**

**oOoOoOo**

**1.**

**Beginnings**

For several weeks now he had felt an uneasiness stirring inside his body. He felt as though he was beginning to lose a part of himself. The colour in his mutated demonic arm, a usual bright effervescent luminous blue was slowly darkening, deeper hues of the colour creeping from the tips of serrated, clawed fingers up to his elbow.

No longer did the appendage pulse and glow erratically when a demon appeared. His Devil Bringer was gradually losing power. Grappling from rooftop to rooftop was proving more of a task when he couldn't quite jump the distance. More than once, his grappling Devil Bringer had failed on him mid leap, sending him falling sometimes hundreds of feet towards unforgiving ground, splintering a few bones each time.

His power to heal was also waning. True enough, he was a born demon but, his body healed at a slower pace than it should be. Cuts and scrapes healed within seconds but deeper lacerations and broken bones took longer, leaving him bedridden for days at a time when he should be fully healed within 24hours.

Even now, lying wide awake, peering out of his bedroom window, the snow haired youth felt unease crawl through his body. His arm throbbed painfully as it lay draped over the waist of his young bride. Tearing his steely stare from the window, Nero stole a glance at the slumbering Kyrie. Her auburn hair pooled round her naked shoulders, falling over her face, covering her eyes and shifting in the slight breeze from the open window. Pale blue eyes took in the sleeping face of the young woman. Her beauty was so natural, clean and pure. Long eyelashes fluttered against high cheekbones. Nero wondered what she dreamed of. Were her slumbering journeys peaceful and joyful? Or were they like his, plagued with blood and death? Full of faces whom he had never met.

Letting his lax hold fall from Kyrie's bare waist, Nero pulled himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Not that he was tired, just his eyes. Pulling low slung black jeans on over his naked bottom half, the youth slowly crept away from his partner. He dare not disturb her dreams.

Wandering down the stairs, Nero thought back to the whirlwind 18months that they had lived since Fortuna fell to the power of the Savior. The fake and stolen power of Sparda which had tried to kill them all. Had it not been for the Devil Hunter Dante, Nero and Kyrie would not be here today. He had only seen the older male once since then. Both Dante, Trish, or Gloria as Nero knew her as and their other friend Lady had witnessed him and Kyrie getting married. A swift decision on the two youths parts but one that felt right. With the reconstruction of Fortuna moving along swiftly, Nero had plucked up the courage to ask the pretty young woman to be his wife. She agreed in a second. Neither of them wanted a grand fuss of a wedding, just a small gathering of a few select individuals to witness them vowing to spend their lives together and so, Dante, Trish and Lady were asked.

Nero sluggishly slumped his body against a worktop in the kitchen. He dare not tell Kyrie of the pain and suffering he felt. She was in no condition to spend her hours worrying herself sick about him. He knew her too well, she would fret and worry if she knew he wasn't his usual self. Smiling slightly at the thought of their recent news, Nero remembered the dead faint his young bride fell into. Only three weeks ago, it was confirmed that the auburn haired woman was just over a month pregnant. Shock had struck Nero like lightning but he swiftly recovered. Kyrie on the other hand, she remained stonily silent. Her face never flinched. No words escaped her lips before she passed out, right into Nero's waiting arms.

The snow haired male worried that their unborn child would develop the same infirmities as him. He worried about the passing on of his demonic arm, the unnatural colour of his hair, the pale as ice blue of his eyes, the ability to devil trigger, everything. With Kyrie two months along already, time was rapidly progressing, leaving Nero behind with his worries.

A slight pulling feeling from his right arm told Nero that something was amiss. Something was coming. Metal rattling off of metal rang through Nero's skull like a jackhammer. Whipping his head round to the far wall in the opposite room, he gasped at the blue hue of Yamato as it rattled, as if trying to free itself from the hooks keeping it pinned to the wall.

Nero took a few tentative steps forwards into the other room. With the grace of a feline, Nero silently stepped over to the case holding Red Queen. Removing the sword from it's home, the snow haired youth moved to the front door of the house. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a below freezing chill dragged itself up his spine. He knew this demonic power. He had felt it before….from his arm and one other person. Glancing down at his right arm, the dulled blue pulsed very faintly, too faint for the naked human eye to see.

"Nero? What's wrong?" Came Kyrie's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

She had woken to find the bed empty, sheets cold. She had woken up shivering, goose bumps sweeping across her naked skin like a rash. Pulling on her nightgown, the young woman made her way down the stairs, stomach churning inside of her as her breath came out in white wisps of icy cold.

"Kyrie….go back upstairs. Stay away."

Ignoring her young husband, Kyrie stepped forwards to stand by him. The feeling against her chest, a crushing breath stealing feeling was weighing her down. She hadn't felt dread like this since she had been absorbed into the Savior. Such cold demonic energy could crush a person.

Nero slowly pulled Kyrie away from the door, backing them up against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, the youth both seen and heard Yamato struggling furiously against it's restraints. Something or someone was calling it. Beckoning the beautiful but deadly blade into his or her hands.

"Nero, what is this? I'm freezing."

Tensing his grip on the hilt of Red Queen, Nero swiftly revved the blade up. Whoever was coming through the door was going to get their head sliced clean off.

The wind picked up outside as footsteps closed in. Kyrie placed her hands over her stomach as she edged her way behind Nero. Before either of them could blink, the door flew open, creaking from it's hinges. An outstretched, fingerless gloved hand beckoned to something to come closer. Yamato almost hummed as it finally broke free from it's restraints, flying into the hand of the intruder.

Nero squinted his eyes, trying to make out a face to the coat covered arm.

"I thank you for keeping her for me boy." A youthful sounding voice echoed through the small room. "She has yearned for my touch."

Nero pushed Kyrie away from him as he took a step towards the male in the shadows. Resting Red Queen atop his bare shoulder, Nero took nervous but sure steps towards the male.

"Hah, hiding in the shadows like some kind of coward. Come out you jackass."

A small smirk whispered it's way around the room as the male stepped forwards, coat billowing round his ankles. Leather clinging tightly onto his slim body. Silver white hair mainly spiked but with a few loose strands falling over the other males piercing ice blue eyes. Gun cocked and pointed at Nero's head.

Nero back-pedalled, eyes wide, throat constricted.

"….Dante?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Oh dear! Is it really Dante? Find out in the next chapter....maybe hehehehehe**

**Anyway, drop me a line, tell me what you think. **

**191026**


	2. Apprehension

Bonjour people!!

Here I am with the second chapter of Birth.

**I made a booboo in my first chapter description......in this world, DMC2 doesn't exist.....it was a bit of a pants game.....and I didnt really like Lucia much....or Dante's character for that matter. I read somewhere that perhaps the Dante we saw in DMC2 wasnt the real one...............bizarre!**

Thanks to **XOXO, Mitts, Dhuaine and GreaserGirl88** for your great comments! Hugs all round!!!

Dhuaine? Thanks for commenting about my Sephiroth piccie on DA! And, your queries about Nero's powers will be answered soon enough ^^

Mitts? Not only do i plan to draw some more stuff for you over the new year, I also re read that line you brought up in your comment....I had a giggle too hehehehehe ^^

Please feel free to give me a little review!

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and added on alerts and favs!

**oOoOoOo**

**2.**

**Apprehension**

Rolling over in her restlessness, the blonde woman glared menacingly at the small clock on the bedside table.

Groaning loudly, said woman threw herself onto her other side, pulling warm covers up over her head. Closing her eyes tight, thoughts to make her sleep filled her mind.

After a few fruitless minutes, covers were roughly shoved from her curvy frame. Rolling onto her back, the blonde rested the back of her right hand against her clammy forehead.

"This is useless…."

Every night for the past few weeks it was the same routine, retiring to her bed….alone, too tired to even walk straight but when push came to shove, she couldn't sleep.

However, perhaps it was fear that was keeping her awake. The first night she dreamed that awful dream, Trish was afraid she would have to experience that pain all over again, even if it was just a dream.

His voice echoed through her skull like a metronome, even when she was awake. Her stomach twisted and churned inside her at the thought of him. Closing her eyes, Trish tried not to think of him.

"_I will return!"_

"_When that happens. Give my regards to my son!"_

_Casting her eyes over to the fallen 'God' Mundus, Trish felt pride, proud of the man she had betrayed. Tried to kill. Died to save._

_Glowing crimson eyes stared into her soul. In his last attempt to destroy something the Devil Hunter held dear, a clawed hand shot out of nowhere. She had no time to dodge the attack as saw-like talons pierced her stomach. Blood poured from the deep wound. As her vision blurred, Trish glanced down at her swollen stomach as something was forcefully ripped from her body._

_Staring at the blood covered lifeless body in Mundus hand, Trish heard the snow haired Devil Hunter wail out his anguish._

"_Regards from your father child."_

Snapping her eyes open, Trish swept away the sweat which had beaded on her forehead. Her breathing had quickened, her chest heaved. Even while waking, she had the same dream.

Staring down at her flat stomach, Trish hoped and prayed to the gods that it was just that, a dream.

Pulling her body up, Trish drew her hair from her sweat dampened skin, grabbed a hair tie from the top drawer of her bedside table and secured it up into a messy bun atop her head. Blonde weaved bangs curled round her eyes and under her chin.

Staring out the window, Trish couldn't help but wonder where he was. For too long he had been gone. He had not contacted her and she had heard nothing from any of their friends or passing acquaintances. Nero had no clue as to Dante's whereabouts. Lady had not seen him either.

She had wanted to ask Nero to try and find Dante but, the youth had no desire to leave is pregnant bride alone. Trish understood that. She had not left the office in recent days. Waiting for that phone call that would never come.

Raising her hand to the condensation covered window, Trish began drawing little spirals with the tip of her smallest finger. Never before had she been so tormented during one of Dante's forever long excursions. For the time that they had been together, properly, she knew she could trust him but, something was eating away at her. Something that she just couldn't put her finger on.

A lone tear snaked it's way down her pale cheek as she stared out into the blackness of the street below. Swiftly wiping the crystallised salt from her face, Trish glared at the offending tear.

"I think I am becoming more and more human every day…."

Deciding sleep was the furthest thing from her mind, the blonde woman left the cooling confines of her bed and ventured downstairs into the main office. Immediately looking over at Dante's desk and weather beaten chair, Trish sighed to herself. Of course he bloody wasn't there.

Retreating into the small adjoining living area and flicking on the overhead light, Trish let her body collapse onto the small sofa. Just as she leaned over to pick up a book she had attempted to read days ago, the faint sound of a motorbike reached her sensitive hearing.

Throwing herself back onto her feet, Trish dashed over to the front window, squinting her eyes, trying to see the source of the sound.

"Ah dammit! It's too dark to make out anything!" Trish shouted to herself as the deep black street offered her no help.

Forgetting the fact that she only had short shorts on and one of Dante's oversized t-shirts over her bare top half, Trish made her way to the door, swiftly unlocked it and stepped out into the cool, damp night.

Still she could hear the faint sounds of a motorbike. It however, didn't seem to be coming any closer. Trish was confused, if it was indeed Dante, why was he not coming home? After being gone for over 6weeks, surely Dante would want to return to his home?

Taking a few more steps into the dark night, Trish focussed her hearing onto the sounds of the bike. The wind dispersed the direction from which it was coming from. Growling in frustration, Trish failed to sense or even see the large blur of black and red crash past her, right into the brick wall at the side of the Devil May Cry office.

Whipping her head round as the dust and debris settled, Trish held back a scream, given that it was the very early hours of the morning. There, amongst the rubble, motorbike parts and blood was that familiar red leather coat. A bare hand rested lifelessly against the harsh concrete, blood seeping around his fingers.

"D-Dante!" Trish all but screamed, forgetting what time it was. All of her thoughts now rested on the deathly silent and still Devil Hunter.

Stepping barefoot over the rubble and still burning hot motorbike parts, Trish knelt down and began to pull the snow haired male from the debris.

Not stopping pulling until she had him safely inside the office, Trish let Dante drop gently onto the floor of the main entrance hall.

Pushing bloody bangs from his equally stained face, Trish checked with her other hand for a pulse. She knew he couldn't be dead but….she just had to check.

"It's very weak….what happened to you?"

Taking in his beaten form, complete with a now popped back in dislocated shoulder, gaping wounds to his chest and stomach, leather trousers clean torn through leaving deep lacerations on powerful legs, Trish held back the heat of tears in her eyes. No! This is not the time to be human and cry! This is the time to be strong.

Not daring to move Dante further for fear of re-opening any healing wounds, Trish simply sat with Dante's head on her lap, pushing his hair from his face and whispering soothing words to the still unconscious male.

------

"….Dante?" Nero chocked out as he backed away from the older snow haired male.

Quicksilver blue orbs gave the young male a once over before turning to the petrified female, equally as young standing at the back of the room.

Sheathing Yamato and concealing his gun under his coat, the older male took strong and sure steps past Nero and towards the trembling Kyrie.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Nero shouted as he made to go after 'Dante'.

Before he could take a step, Nero found his body frozen in place. It felt as though he was turned to stone. The only part of him still moving was his severely weakened Devil Bringer.

The snow haired male with an uncanny likeness to Dante glared slightly at the younger male before dropping his hand back to his side. It took more power than it should have to halt the boys movements. His arm tingled slightly as his body felt momentarily weakened.

Turning his gaze back to the young woman, the older male reached her in three more steps. She too was rooted to the spot. Not by his power but by her own raw fear.

"N-no! Leave her alone Dante!"

Smirking over at the younger male once more, 'Dante' turned his attention back to the girl. Taking her chin in his hand, he turned her quivering face up towards his. Leaning in closely, noses millimetres apart, the older male smiled slightly at her before dropping his hand from her chin, running bare fingertips over her full breasts, pulling her nightgown apart slightly to reveal alluring and enticing cleavage. His hand stilled for a few long seconds. The only sounds in the room were the girls heightened breathing and the boys vocal struggle to get free. Pressing into her bust once again, the older male, roughly this time finished running his fingertips down her chest, pushing her nightgown loose in the process, leaving her standing almost naked in front of him. Settling his hand palm down, fingers splayed on her bare stomach, just below her navel, the older male smirked at the trembling young girl once again.

"P-Please….don't do this Dante…." The girl whimpered.

"I thought you were a man of honour!" Nero screamed from the other side of the room. "Touching her in such a way! I was wrong! You have no honour whatsoever! You fucking bastard!"

Ignoring the tantrum from the younger male, 'Dante' returned to the task at hand. Pressing his hand hard against the young girls stomach. He closed his eyes slightly and surged a small fraction of his power inside of her.

"_No….the one I am searching for is not this girl. The child within her womb is powerful….a half demon no less but, it is not the one I am after."_

Pulling his hand away from her stomach, the older male watched as she dropped onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest to hide her nudity.

"You are of no use to us girl."

Kyrie glanced up through blurry teary eyes as the older male turned to leave the room, deep blue coloured leather coat billowing round his ankles.

Nero glared death at the older male as he sauntered past him, stealing a small smirk whilst passing by.

Feeling his body start to return to normal, Nero pulled once again at all his rage. How dare Dante touch his pregnant wife in such a manner. How dare he threaten them the way he had.

"How dare you! I should rip you to pieces!"

The older male turned to face the irate Nero.

"What are you going to do to stop me? Your Devil Bringer is all but useless….your sword skills pale in comparison to mine and should you reach for your gun, mine will have shot a bullet through your head before you even touch it. I suggest you give up boy."

Nero was confused. Was this really Dante? Never before had he heard the older male speak that way. However, anger clouded his judgement as he raised and revved Red Queen.

"Dante! You son of a bitch!"

"Bad move boy!" The older male shouted as in one swift motion, he had drawn Yamato and plunged it deep into Nero's stomach.

Pressing his free hand against Nero's chest, the older male nudged the boy from his blade, relishing in the blood dripping from the wound as the razor thin blade slid from his chest.

Nero lay on the floor barley conscious of what was going on around him. He was sure he could hear Kyrie calling for him. However, a weight against the wound on his stomach stopped him trying to move. Focussing his blurred vision, Nero stared wide eyed at the older male straddling him.

Nero practically stopped breathing as the snow haired male leaned in ridiculously close to him and spoke calmly and smoothly,

"I am not Dante."

Before he could say anything, Nero felt the weight of the other male leave him.

"Before I go. Give this back to Dante, with my kindest regards."

Nero gulped back a panicked breath as Rebellion was thrust into the floor beside his head.

------

"Ugh….w-where am I?" Dante grunted out as he finally came too.

Easing tired, sore eyes open, Dante took in the familiar surroundings of his office. How had he ended up here?

"Dante? Are you alright?" Came a familiar female voice from above him.

Turning his head slightly, the snow haired male could just make out long blonde hair and a pale skinned shoulder.

"Trish? What the hell happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I heard you approaching on your bike. I wasn't expecting you to crash into the wall outside barely breathing. What happened to you out there?"

Slowly sitting up, Dante growled in frustration as the bones in his back popped and creaked painfully. Feeling warm hands on his back, helping him to sit up, the older male couldn't help the small smile at the woman beside him.

"Couldn't you have at least dragged me onto the couch?"

"If you were not half dead I would smack you. You have any idea how heavy you are?"

Dante watched as the blonde smiled playfully at him.

"Your going on a diet as of tomorrow. But, forget that at the moment….can you remember what happened?"

Raising a still bloody hand, Dante ran his fingers through blood and dirt matted hair. Taking a deep breath, he tried to piece together what happened to him.

"My mission took longer than expected. I had removed all demon threats from the town but, after a couple of days just as I was about to leave, Scarecrows, Marionettes and many other demons I have already faced began showing up again. For some reason they were going after very young babies and children. I offered to help for no extra cost….I can't stand seeing innocent children being taken."

"Wait wait wait! Did you say Marionettes? I thought they…."

"Your right. They are only native to Mallet Island. They were under the control of Mundus when we were on the island."

"You don't think?"

"It's possible. He did say he would return. Anyway, I thought that all of the threats had been taken care of. I was about 15miles outside the town when I was shot in the back of the head. Coming too, I saw him standing above me, holding my sword to my neck. I tried to fight back but my body was struggling to push the bullet out….that's how I ended up like this."

"Come to think of it….where is Rebellion?"

Dante bowed his head slightly. How could he have been so weak and helpless against him? Against a man he had defeated more than once? His shoulders shook slightly in agitation.

"Dante? Who did this to you?" Trish whispered, fearful of the answer.

"He did!"

"Who?"

"….Vergil…."

------

A still tearful Kyrie finished securing the bandages around Nero's waist before helping him to pull a black vest over his slim body.

"Are you going to be alright Nero?"

"Yes….I think so. I had forgotten how painful it is."

"You think that was really Dante?"

"Ugh….he said he was not Dante….I believe him. Dante would never be so callous and cold."

Pulling on her boots, Kyrie looked at the pained expression on Nero's face as he pulled on his weather beaten deep blue coat.

"Stop, let me help."

"No Kyrie. I'm fine. This will be healed by morning. Now, you ready? Lets get the hell out of here."

Kyrie pulled her own coat tighter round her stomach before following Nero outside the house. She watched in silence as he slid Red Queen into a long storage compartment fixed onto his motorbike. Kept watching as he strapped Rebellion to the other side of his bike. Watched still as Blue Rose slid comfortably inside his coat. She finally looked away when he struggled to sling one leg over the bike. It was almost as if she could hear the wounds sliding open again.

"Ok, get on behind me Kyrie and hold on tight."

Obeying her injured husband, she quickly stepped over to the bike before raising a hand and running it over Nero's cold cheek and smiling as warmly as she could despite the situation.

Once she was securely on the bike, arms clinging onto Nero's chest, mindful of his stomach, the two swiftly took off. One destination in mind.

Devil May Cry.

**oOoOoOo**

**I only proof read this twoce over so if I missed anything....I appologise!**

**How was that? Poor Dante, getting shot in the back of the head. The very slow healing thing I got from Heroes as it is the only way to kill Claire, Sylar and Peter in it!**

**I feel sorry for poor human turning Nero....getting Yamato through the gut must have hurt! I tried to make it just like DMC3 when Vergil Stabbed Dante.**


End file.
